The present invention relates to a writing table or desk, and more particularly to a writing table with an adjustable working surface and adjustable footrest.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a writing table having a working surface that is adjustable from essentially flat to a very high angle of inclination.
A further object of the invention is to provide a writing table of the foregoing type in which there is additionally included a footrest that is adjustable both towards and away from a user and also up and down.
Another object of the invention is to provide a writing table having a working surface and a footrest adjustable as described above that is realized with simplicity of design and with uncomplicated adjustment features.
The foregoing objects are realized with a writing table having a working surface that may be inclined together with an adjustable foot support member. The writing table comprises a fixed working plate in which the working surface is countersunk so as to be coplanar with an upper surface of the working plate in one position of the working surface. Hinge means at the front of the working surface rotatably support the working surface with respect to the working plate. Support means support the rear of the working surface at different elevations above the plate. The support means comprise a table-roller situated beneath a rear portion of the working surface. The adjustable foot support includes a foot support member extending from left to right from the perspective of a user. Positioning means adjust the position of the foot support member towards and away from the user through manipulation of a foot support member towards and away from the user and also vertically through manipulation of the foot support member by a user's foot. In a preferred form, the positioning means comprises a pair of profile members respectively situated to the left and right of a user and a foot-roller. The ends of the foot-roller are adapted to rotate on the profile members under the force of a user's foot, and the foot-roller serves as a foot support member.